


The Feeling

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), I Tried, Mentioned Chara (Undertale), Multi, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans (Undertale)-centric, Sans Needs Therapy (Undertale), Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), frisk doesn't save sans, its very short lol, like honestly, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The fight against Asriel got Frisk's hands full so you could tell by their disappointment when they could only save Papyrus. But, Papyrus reassured them that he can save his brother for him.. so Frisk decided to trust him and go to the other Lost Souls.or an AU in which instead of Frisk saving Sans it was Papyrus.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I come back with Undertale angst??? But I'm not complaining!! I actually got inspired by a post I saw on Pinterest but I'm pretty sure the artist deleted it.. But thats okay! So all I gotta say is that I'm writing on my laptop since a03 works better than on phone! So I apologize if it seems too big.  
> I'm also gonna change some dialogue for angst LOL

Papyrus.. felt lost, but then the human helped him not be lost anymore!! He forgot a lot when he was lost, but then he remembered! He doesn't know what he remembered he just knows he did! Now, the Human Frisk is looking alarmed trying to find his brother. But Sans is right there, next to the Great Papyrus! The Frisk looked at all the others and he could tell the human wanted to help but didn't know how. So, the Great Papyrus volunteered to 'find' his brother!

Papyrus wasn't dumb as others think, and his friends knew that. So, you could tell when he figured out what meant 'finding' his brother. For, his brother was lost in the past and his memories. Not the good ones as Papyrus hoped for someone almost as great as him! His brother was far harder to 'find' than he thought, considering he is great at dodging everything! And Papyrus liked that about Sans, even though he is always bound to get hit one of these days.. Metaphorically of course!

So, Papyrus is here now.. listening to his brother's lost words. Papyrus got gradually worried for his brother, his brother never spoke like this. He never spoke with such.. Helplessness.. It scared Papyrus just by the thought of how long this has been going on. How long has his brother been convinced there is no point?

" **just give up. i did.** " Sans apathetically said, " _BUT BROTHER, WE'RE ALMOST THERE! DON'T WORRY, I'LL HOPE FOR THE BOTH OF US! NYEHEHEH!_ " Papyrus said, kneeled down to Sans' height.

" **i can never tell him.** " Sans said staring off past Papyrus.. " _CAN'T TELL ME WHAT BROTHER? YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING! I CAN HANDLE IT.._ " Papyrus said tearing up slightly, but he had to be strong for Sans.

" **why even try? it's gonna reset anyway.** " Sans said, now looking down. " _.. BROTHER.. EVEN IF IT 'RESETS' THAT SHOULDN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD GIVE UP SO EASILY!!_ " Papyrus said, words full of hope that the skeleton can hear them.

" **i can't do anything.** " Sans said, a tear rolling down his skull. Papyrus quickly wiped it away with his glove, and he smiled as bright as he could. " _YOU DO EVERYTHING BROTHER. EVEN IF I DON'T SAY IT AS MUCH AS I DO, I FIND YOUR INFURIATING PUNS.. 'HUMERUS'.. NYEHEHEH!!_ " Papyrus said proudly. Sans stood still for a second and chuckled lightly at the pun. Papyrus smiled brighter, that his cheekbones started to hurt!

" **i.. i couldn't save him..** " Sans said, suddenly his permanent smile is filled with guilt and sadness.. it hurt Papyrus so much he might've lost some HP! " _.. Brother, I'm sure the man you tried to save is grateful. Wherever this man may be, I'm sure he isn't filled with anger or regret.._ " Papyrus said, hoping it comforted his big brother.

" **.. paps..** " Sans said, choking on his own words, " **how are you so amazing?** " Sans said looking his bro in the eye with own tear filled sockets. Papyrus beamed because he found his brother, " _I'M SO AMAZING BECAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER! NYEHEHEH!!_ " Papyrus said grabbing his brother into his arms. " **..b-bro.. you're so cool..** " Sans said hugging Papyrus with the best of his efforts.

And then, they both woke up with only the memory of the feelings they felt when they were lost and then found. Papyrus and Sans hands were holding, even if they weren't in each other's arms, the feeling still filled the both of them with warmth. Sans smiled as the kid left so they could talk to everyone else in the underground.

" _BROTHER?_ " Papyrus says, Sans hums in response and now has an eye open for his bro. " _DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? ASGORE'S CL- I MEAN, TORIEL SAID THAT SHE WOKE UP WITH ASGORE AT THE SAME TIME! THEN UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WOKE UP AFTERWARDS AS WELL, NOT AT THE SAME TIME OF COURSE BUT STILL... THEY THEN MENTIONED THAT I LOOKED WORRIED IN MY SLEEP?? AND THAT YOU LOOKED.. OFF._." Papyrus says nervously, as he is rubbing his hands and is refusing to make eye contact with his big brother's eye lights.

Sans made it look like he is now in deep thought, of course Sans remembered but he was too tired to answer the questions they'd ask. " **hmm, nah bro. what can i say? i can be a 'bone' head sometimes.** " Sans said with a wide grin waiting for it to click in his lil' bro's skull. He heard Toriel snicker at the pun, which confused Papyrus even more.

Then, it clicked.

" _OH MY GAWD SANS! YOU ARE TRULY INSUFFERABLE!! UGHHHH!!_ " Papyrus said exasperated at his brother's antics, but he was trying to hide a smile. " **bro, you're smiling.** " Sans said with a smug look, " _I KNOW AND I HATE IT.._ " Papyrus said, but seeing Sans happy was worth a few puns.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is good??? I honestly just needed to vent?? 2020 sucks and the best month I had was honestly June. Let's just say that I've been falling back to old habits pretty hardd. But I wanted to write cuz I honestly can't bring myself to draw. So I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
